XMen: Exodus
by brandonboy015
Summary: In an alternate universe, a New Generation of Mutants ascend Professor Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Four form an elite group of mutants against a new school for Mutant Terrorists. Will they Succeed? Please R&R!
1. Enter Exodus

X-Men: Exodus  
  
"Enter Exodus"  
  
Professor Xavier sat at his desk. The Xavier School for the Gifted was quiet for the night, and as usual, he was the only one up. He stared at his computer, needing to type it, but unsure how to start. Reluctantly, he began.  
  
Professor X: For as long as the world has been around, there have been mutants, humans with a special gene, granting them unique and amazing abilities. Being a mutant myself I understood that as a whole we were not genuinely accepted by the world, so I started a place where Mutants could train their powers and be safe from a cruel world. But there is always a bad to good, and soon there were Mutant Terrorists, hell bent on ruling the world. One of them, Mystique, a mutant with the ability to morph into any human form, started her own academy and began training them to be future mutant terrorists. I formed many teams of special mutants to try and stop the mutant terrorists, with successes and failures, but one in particular, I will never forget. Exodus. A team that had a rough beginning, but still to this day catch my heart. It all started when I called Jenna Summers and Brian Miller into my office.  
  
Jenna Summers and Brian Miller were mutants. They each had their own special and unique ability. Jenna, for instance, could control fire substances and create fire around her. She was the daughter of X-Men Jean Grey and Scott Summers, making her mutant genes stronger than most. Her mutant ability stemmed from part of Jean's Phoenix Force. Brian Miller had extremely keen senses. He could hear, smell, touch, and see things from far away and extremely intense. He could also cast out his senses, using them almost as radar, to detect changes in the environment around them.  
  
They both attended the Xavier School for the Gifted, and were in the middle of Mutant History when they both received notices to meet Professor Charles Xavier in his office as soon as possible. Brian and Jenna rushed out of class and began walking the halls to the Professor's Office.  
  
Jenna: What do you think this is about Brian, this is really making me uncomfortable. I hope we're not in trouble..  
  
She looked down at her shoes and frowned.  
  
Brian: Jenna Summers? In trouble? I don't think that is possible, and besides we rarely hang out together, so it has to just be news of some kind.  
  
Jenna: I hope your right, and just remember, that if we ARE in trouble, I am placing everything on you Miller!  
  
Brian: Gotcha. I think..  
  
The two finally reached the doors to Professor Xavier's room. As they entered, Xavier rolled around in his wheel chair and welcomed them.  
  
Professor X: Welcome Jenna, Brian. Please take a seat, and do stop looking so nervous, you are not in trouble.  
  
Jenna look extremely relieved, while Brian looked somewhat humored by her stress.  
  
Jenna: So Professor, if we're not in trouble. can I ask what the two of us are doing here?  
  
Professor X: You're just like your mother Jenna, quick and to the point. Yes, now let's get down to what I wanted to talk to you about. As you know that last team of Mutants I put together was in 1990 that consisted of some of the best mutants I know, and while they are off on their task, there has been nobody to try and stop Mystique and her mutant terrorists. This needs to be taken care of quickly. I have been having dreams about the future, and they are not good. I do see a lot of pain that needs to be stopped. I need a new team.  
  
Brian: Well that's fine and dandy, Professor but what does that have to do with us?  
  
Professor X: That's simple, Brian. I want you two to head this new team. You are the strongest, most developed mutants here at the school, the best that I have. I really need your help.  
  
Jenna: US? Are you sure we are ready for this Professor? I mean a new team is not to be taken lightly. Who is going to be a part of the team? Will we be in constant danger? Are we going to die?  
  
Professor X: Jenna, please calm your self. The team will start out with just Brian and yourself, but as new mutants come in and as others develop, they can be added to the team. Your job will be to stop Mystique and her mutants from their attacks on mankind as well as the mutant race. It won't be easy, but I really think you are ready for this. So, I will give you until tonight at 9:00pm to make your decision. I will meet you in my office. Good Luck and happy thinking. You are excused.  
  
Jenna and Brian slowly got up from their seats and left the office, completely dumbfounded. Could they start this new team? Would they live up to the X-Men legacy?  
  
In a Dark Office, in an unknown building, a woman sits in a big red velvet chair, looking through mountains of files and folders. This is no ordinary woman. She has enchanting dark blue skin that covers her entire body, which is extremely voluptuous and that leads up to her silky, shoulder length, firecracker red hair. She is Raven Darkholme, better known to the Mutant world as Mystique. As she sifted through papers she stumbled upon an interesting file.  
  
Mystique: Ethan Phillips, Age 17, from Dakota, Washington. Typical rebel without a cause, but possesses the ability of super strength and invulnerability. He might come in handy.  
  
She put the file in her keep filing system, which lately seemed to be very bare.  
  
Mystique: I haven't found a decent mutant in almost two years. I am not letting this one go without a fight.  
  
She set the files to the side, and cracked her knuckles. It was time to go out into the world and find Ethan. She knew who he would relate with, the typical wild child with a hint of intelligence and hunger for life. Quickly, the once blue form of Mystique became normal flesh colored as she transformed into a blonde voluptuous, yet homey looking girl of about 17.  
  
Mystique: Time to head in for the kill.  
  
A smile curled up within Mystique's face.  
  
Ethan had just received his daily mail. He scoured through the letters as he came across one from the Xavier School for the Gifted.  
  
Ethan: Oh this has got to be the wrong Ethan Phillips. Maybe they mean "Special" instead of gifted.  
  
Anyhow, Ethan opened the letter and began reading:  
  
Dear Mr. Phillips,  
  
It has come to my attention that you possess a mutant ability. I know that you might be confused about it, but there are people who can help you control it, use it for your own benefit as well as the benefits of other humans and mutants like yourself. All that I ask is for you to arrange a meeting with myself. By the way, my name is Charles Xavier, I am the founder of the Xavier School for the Gifted and am a mutant myself. I ask that you please consider this possibility as the future looks bright for you. Here is my information if you need to contact me.  
  
Number: 555-1323  
  
Hope to hear from you soon,  
Charles Xavier.  
  
Ethan wondered how these people knew about his power? He had only recently discovered his abilities and he was not about to join some frilly school where all the freaks go, just because he was really strong and could not be touched. At that moment he looked up and saw a strikingly beautiful blonde girl about his age staring at his as the girl spoke.  
  
Kay: Hey there, you look like you need some company.  
  
She walked up to him and put her arm around him.  
  
Kay: The name is Kay, and you are the lucky winner of me for an evening. Come on let's go get a burger.  
  
Ethan, not really sure what to do, but not wanting to disappoint the girl, took her to the nearby burger joint to share a burger.  
  
The Professor picked up on Ethan using Cerebro to detect his movement when he noticed that he was with another mutant, with closer focus, he revealed that the mutant Ethan was eating with was none other that Mystique. It was 8:55pm. He shut down Cerebro and headed to his office, waiting for Brian and Jenna to show up.  
  
At 9:00pm exactly Jenna and Brian entered the Professor's Office and took a seat in the exact same places as they had earlier that day.  
  
Jenna: Professor, Brian and I have been talking about this all day. Weighing the pros and cons. It is a big risk, and a hard legacy to follow.  
  
Brian: I mean, at any minute Mystique could kill us. We would always be facing danger, and it would take up a lot of our lives.  
  
Jenna: But, Professor, thankfully we don't have lives, because we have decided to accept your offer.  
  
The Professor was beaming from ear to ear, completely pleased with his self.  
  
Professor X: You just made me a very happy man. I don't want to spoil the party already, but if you feel up to it, I have an assignment for you. I recently found a new mutant using Cerebro that seems to be extremely gifted. When I picked up on him today, I felt him with another mutant. Mystique. She needs him to join her. I need you to stop her. You need to go to Dakota, Washington and try to sway Ethan over to our side, but be careful of Mystique, she can take any form and voice, even finger prints. Watch out and have fun. You can take the X- Car. Oh yeah, don't forget to think up a cool code name for yourselves. Congratulations, you are X-Men. the head members of the Exodus Team.  
  
Brian and Jenna smiled at each other as they headed down to the bottom floors of the Mansion. The place where X-Men walked, where they were welcome.  
  
Brian: You think we are ready Jenna?  
  
Jenna: Well, there is only one way to find out right? Hop in, I'm driving.  
  
The X-Car took off with great speed.  
  
Ethan sat across from this girl he had just met, and was surprising himself by buying her a Chocolate Shake. He was never really lucky with girls. In fact, fathers usually made sure he never went near their baby girls. But then again, here he was. He could tell this girl was different from the others.  
  
Kay: You know, I can tell there is something different about you. something that makes you different from other people.  
  
Ethan looked around and half smirked.  
  
Ethan: Oh really, you know so much about me already?  
  
Kay: I bet I can guess. But what will you give me?  
  
Ethan: I will do whatever you ask me to do for the rest of my life.  
  
Kay: Ooh. A challenge. Well I am up to it. Let's see. your parents left you when you were young so you turned to gangs as a way to find that family, when you recently discovered that you were superhumanly strong, and when anything tried to hit you a gold glow surrounded your body stopping it, you were a mutant. Now you're really confused, wondering how I knew all of this..  
  
Ethan: I. uh. I never. I didn't. HOW?  
  
A smile glazed over Kay's face as she stood up from her booth.  
  
Kay: Follow me.  
  
They stood up from their booths and left the joint.  
  
Jenna and Brian, or Firesight and Radar if you count the new code names they had taken on, reached Dakota a few hours later looking around for someone who might know Ethan. They decided to take a pit stop at a nearby burger joint. Jenna: Maybe someone here will know where he is..  
  
Jenna and Brian entered the restaurant. Quickly Brian walked up to one of the waiters.  
  
Brian: Hey, do you know where I might find Ethan Phillips?  
  
Waiter: That's a first in this town. I just saw him left with some blonde girl. They were talking about Mutants or something and then they just left.  
  
Jenna: Mystique. she must be in town. Uh thank you Sir.  
  
Brian and Jenna headed out of the Burger Place and back to the car.  
  
Jenna: Do you think you can sense him or her, Brian? I mean, they can't have gone that far.  
  
Brian closed his eyes, casting out his senses. He began to scan the small town of Dakota like radar, focusing on mutants using their abilities and just mutants in general. He began to sense something. Two mutants, a guy and a girl, both mutants which he began to see, it was Ethan.  
  
Brian: I found them. they are near some kind of barn. We saw it as we were coming in. Let's go, we aren't sure how much time we have.  
  
Kay lead Ethan into an abandoned barn just outside the town, she playfully opened the door and let him walk inside.  
  
Ethan: Ok, now do you mind explaining to me how the hell you know about my. condition?!?!  
  
Kay: Simple Ethan. I am a mutant myself. How do you think I got you to trust me?  
  
Kay began to be covered with blue skin and her once blonde hair grew a little longer as it began to turn red. Standing in front of Ethan was the mutant terrorist Mystique!  
  
Ethan: What the Hell? Who are you? What do you want?  
  
Mystique: People are not understanding, Ethan. I mean you are a mutant yourself and look at your reaction to me. Whether you like it or not, you have to face your future. A future in a world that despises our kind. This is where you come in, Ethan. I can teach you to control your ability and use it to protect yourself. Mutants are the future, and people need to see that. You can help me do that, you can finally be a part of something bigger than yourself. Isn't that what you've always wanted?  
  
Ethan: Well. yeah.  
  
At that moment a huge blast of fire knocked the doors of the barn open. Jenna Summers stood there completely enveloped in the fiery phoenix force, floating, eyes poised and ready for action.  
  
Mystique: What the? Why if it isn't Jenna Summers, daughter of the two most pathetic mutants to ever walk on the Earth. These are the people you probably received a letter from, begging you to join them. Well, if you do, you might as well sell your soul, half of them die trying to work together with humans, and the other half live a semi real existence in a huge mansion, doing nothing. Don't listen to them.  
  
Brian: Ethan, I know it sounds tempting, but don't believe that Blue Beast. She is a terrorist, she wants to kill all humans, she thinks mutants are better, but with us you will learn to work WITH humans, she will only make the world turn on you more.  
  
Ethan began pacing towards Mystique and Brian and Jenna. He didn't know what to do. Who was being honest with him?  
  
Jenna: Ethan. please listen. I know it all so confusing, but if you make the wrong decision you will regret it for the rest of your life.  
  
At that moment from behind, Mystique landed a quick scissor kick to Brian's head as he went falling to the ground.  
  
Mystique: Now, now, I found him first. I have him and he is my mutant. I will make him do whatever I want.  
  
The blue skin on Mystique began to turn skin colored as Ethan's mother stared him in the face.  
  
Mystique: Come my baby boy I need you. Take these bad people away.  
  
Ethan became enraged. How dare she try and imitate his mother! She would pay!  
  
Ethan: No!! Don't EVER be her. You can NEVER be her!  
  
Ethan ran at Mystique planting both fists directly on her chest, sending her flying up into the air and bouncing off one of the beams in the barn, instantly knocking Mystique unconscious as he turned to Jenna and Brian.  
  
Ethan: Look, I am not making any promises, but for now, you are all I have. I don't want her coming after me again. So I will come with you guys. on a TRIAL basis.  
  
Jenna and Brian smiled at each other. Their first mission was complete. They headed back to the X-Car and back to New York. The Professor would be pleased.  
  
Somehow they knew that Ethan wasn't going anywhere. He was stubborn but he knew what was right and what was wrong. He was part of the mutant legacy, and with any luck, Exodus would be calling his name soon. 


	2. Random Destruction

X-Men: Exodus  
  
"Random Destruction"  
  
Jenna, Brian and Ethan sat glued to the TV. It had been almost a month since Ethan, code name Force, joined the Exodus team, but now all attention was being focused on the 6:00 news.  
  
Reporter: It has been six hours since clean up began for the city of Bayville, New York as today sparked a train of unexplained almost "accidents". The school lay in ruins as the foundation beneath it sank, trapping three students inside. A total of five houses randomly started on fire with no starting point to be found, and the city dam collapsed flooding houses just outside of the city. It has not been said whether or not anyone is behind this or if it was a stroke of bad luck. Only time will tell as the city finishes a day that will live in infamy.  
  
Jenna turned off the television and looked at the boys.  
  
Jenna: Do you think this might be mutant related? Maybe Mystique. We haven't heard from her since we found Ethan.  
  
Ethan: Mutant maybe, but I think that is a big negative on Mystique. She is a metamorph remember? She doesn't have that kind of power.  
  
Brian: The question is if there is a mutant out there with that kind of power, and where are they because they seriously need to learn how to control it.  
  
Jenna: Yeah and you never know, it might be more than one mutant. Maybe a fire starter, a telepath and an illusionist could have done the job easily. I just have this feeling that they are connected to Mystique.  
  
Ethan: Well whatever it is, we need to make sure that we tread lightly because this mutant or mutants have power a lot greater than ours, and I for one don't want to be killed.  
  
Wanda watched with excitement what was left of Bayville High. Although she was only a junior, she felt like she had been there her whole life. She hated that school and began to relish in pride at what she had done. She was growing stronger by the day. As she began to walk the sidewalk, Mrs. Pryde, a teacher at Bayville High and her former mutant mentor come up to her. She always took the fun out of everything.  
  
Pryde: Wanda, please stop this. I know you are just confused. I don't know what she did to your mind, but please shake it off. You can't keep causing this kind of pain.  
  
Wanda: Oh Please. Mrs. Pryde. I don't want to hear it. When I was with you, everyone at school thought I was a freak. They called me Mutant Girl and spit on me every chance they got. Now at least I can be free to show my power, let people know that I will get my revenge. That this is just the beginning!  
  
As Wanda stood facing Mrs. Pryde, red transparent globes surrounded Wanda's hands as the flagpole, which still stood, began to sway.  
  
Wanda: And just to make sure you don't try that phasing trick of yours.  
  
Mrs. Pryde became enveloped in a red glow the same color as the globes surrounding Wanda's hands as she found that she could not move. The flagpole moved faster and faster, becoming dug up from the ground. Wanda squinted her eyes as the red glow now surrounded the flagpole as it became flying down on top of Mrs. Pryde, knocking her unconscious and buried under the pole.  
  
Wanda: And don't call me Wanda, my parents gave me that name. From now on. I will be the energy that causes chaos, my powers that Hex. I will be. Scarlet!  
  
Jenna, Brian and Ethan were practicing in the danger room. Holographic robots began to surround them a total of six. They flung into action.  
  
Jenna: Let's each take after two. Be careful and work together and don't try and be the hero. Just get the robots.  
  
Jenna began to levitate off the ground as she became enveloped in the Phoenix Force. The Phoenix reared his head as she shot fire from her hands at the robots near her, disintegrating them.  
  
Brian: I am all over it Jenna!  
  
Brian looked at his two robots as he placed his fingers over his temples and began to increase their perception of sound, as he increased it to all he could, the robots began to hear the highest pitch scream known to man, which disrupted their systems, causing one big explosion of robot parts and a scorch mark on the ground.  
  
Ethan: Pretty impressive Brian. Now watch this.  
  
Ethan called on his super strength as he began to charge the robots at full speed. As he jumped in the air and extended his hands out to tackle, the simulation was turned of and Ethan landed with a great thud into a nearby wall.  
  
Jenna: Hey who turned off the simulator. and nice landing, Ethan. I give it a 9.5.  
  
Jenna picked Ethan up off the ground and brushed off his uniform as Professor X's voice came out through the speakers.  
  
Professor X: Exodus I need you to meet me in the control room. I have some interesting news about the weird occurrences in Bayville.  
  
Brian: Finally Some News.  
  
The three mutants headed out of the Danger Room and up the long metal stairs to the Control Room. Professor X did not seem happy.  
  
Professor X: I just received a phone call from a former student of mine who is a teacher and mutant mentor in Bayville, New York. She believes the attacks are the result of a mutant she had been training for about 2 years. Wanda Price, she now refers to herself as "Scarlet".  
  
Jenna: So it was just one mutant doing all of this? How does she have that kind of power?  
  
Professor X: Wanda is a mutant with the ability to manipulate chaos fields. When manipulating these she can cause disasters that would not normally happen, which explains the dam, the houses and the school. She can also apparently throw what are called Hex Bolts, formed of complete Hex Energy. If touched by a bolt, the human won't have control over their powers. She is extremely dangerous. Mrs. Pryde also has reason to believe that Wanda has a new "mentor" of sorts that could be a mutant terrorist.  
  
Brian: Well Professor, what do you think we should do to help?  
  
Professor X: Well you need to head into Bayville and find Wanda. See if she is with a partner, and try to convince her to stop this mess. Good Luck.  
  
Scarlet paced the floor around her apartment waiting for her partner to arrive. It had been almost an hour now, and she was getting worried. After another five minutes of rapid pacing, she heard the door open.  
  
Scarlet: Mystique, where the hell have you been? It has been over an hour! Mystique: I had to see a man about a mansion. It's right outside of Bayville, about 20 minutes. It's mine. I can finally start my own school. The right kind of school for you to train in as well, Scarlet.  
  
Scarlet: That is really great and all, but when do you think I will have someone else to train with. I mean nothing has happened since all of my attacks. They have all been ruled as random destruction.  
  
Mystique: Oh believe me, those X-Men will come running. They are going to see right these accidents, especially after your run in with Mrs. Pryde. No doubt right after she gained consciousness she was on the phone with Charles Xavier. With any luck, Firesight and Radar will bring Ethan with them, and I can get my revenge, along with your new friend.  
  
Scarlet: Good because what is the sense of random destruction without someone there to appreciate it?  
  
Mystique: Oh. you are like the daughter I never had. nor wanted, I hate children, but now you are thinking like a mutant. It is only a matter of time now.  
  
The X-Car pulled into Bayville, New York, unsure of what to find, driving through the chaos and destruction that the city still was in.  
  
Brian: I can't believe that one mutant could do all of this. How can they deal with this?  
  
At that moment the X-Car began to be surrounded in a red energy and began to shake violently.  
  
Ethan: What the hell is going on now? Is it like a custom for disaster in this town now?  
  
Jenna: No, but I think it might be our Scarlet. Look at the energy. It's red, Scarlet is another word for red. our car is shaking violently. just shut up and believe me. Boys...  
  
The roof of the car began to peel up like that of a sardine can as Scarlet stood a few feet away.  
  
Scarlet: Ah welcome to Bayville. I will be your tour guide, but first I need a little something for the boss lady, a payment of sorts.  
  
The red energy began to surround Ethan as he levitated up in the air and into a nearby tree knocking him out.  
  
Scarlet: Now to get rid of the witnesses.  
  
She focused the energy on the car again. The red energy sifted around as Scarlet flung into drive and began speeding at the bay at 75mph.  
  
Scarlet: Have fun you too. I have a bounty to collect. Those were the X- Men? No problem there.  
  
She began dragging Ethan's body into her car and drove off.  
  
Mystique sat in her newly purchased mansion. The school she would turn in to the future of mutant terrorists around the world. She reveled in the thought that it might take away some of Xavier's students. She chuckled to herself as she heard Scarlet pull up to the mansion. She was a promising young mutant. Scarlet entered the room within a few minutes, Ethan in hand.  
  
Mystique: Ah Ethan. So good to see you again my sweet. Are you doing okay?  
  
Ethan: Mystique, cut the crap, what the hell do you want with me this time? World domination, my powers, what?  
  
Mystique: Well yes all three of those things are on my list. But you see tonight, I have a new list. A list that shall destroy the likes of you. You should have gone with me Ethan because now, you won't be able to enjoy those mutant powers.  
  
Ethan was getting scared. He had no clue what Mystique was talking about, but he sure as hell didn't like it either! At that moment behind him, Scarlet hit him in the back of the head and knocked him unconscious.  
  
Scarlet: Sorry, I hate all the talking that goes on around here. Why waste time talking when you can knock them out and get your point across much faster?  
  
Mystique: You have much to learn Wanda, but for now let's get down to the lab. There has been a change of plans.  
  
Mystique and Scarlet carried Ethan down to the basement lab and hooked him up to a machine a helmet went over his head as he was restrained.  
  
Mystique: You see, I figured something out tonight. Ethan is not the type for us. He is always kind and gentle and.. Honest. and it makes me sick. So instead of him continuing to help people with his new powers, we are going to take them away.  
  
Scarlet: And how do you propose we do that? Mystique: I'm not, but you are my dear. Your hex bolts have enough power to and when you stick your hands into these thermal gloves connected to Ethan's helmet and shoot the bolts out, their power will be magnified by 100. This could severely damage his powers or memories. Now get to work. I can't reveal all of my plans to you!  
  
Scarlet: Sure thing boss, just don't be to sure about Exodus not showing up. They are sneaky little bastards.  
  
Scarlet stuck her hands into the gloves and began to shoot her hex bolts out. The red energy surged through the cords connecting her to Ethan's helmet as he jumped in pain, though still unconscious.  
  
Mystique: That's it. Keep it coming. Oh tonight will mark sweet revenge against all good mutants and the X-Men themselves!  
  
The car was speeding extremely fast. Both Jenna and Brian were trying to unfasten their seat belts, the car was getting closer and closer to the docks.  
  
Brian: What are we going to do? I can't get out of the car!  
  
Jenna: Just close your eyes and let's just pray we can get out of the car when it hits the water.  
  
At that moment an older looking woman in her mid 30's ran in front of the car. The car got extremely close and as it was about to hit her, it passed through the woman like she was a ghost as the car began to short circuit and slowly but surely come to a complete stop right at the end of the dock. Jenna and Brian got out of the car.  
  
Brian: How did you? I mean, you are a mutant correct?  
  
Woman: Yes. The name is Kitty Pryde, but you might remember me as Shadowcat. I was a former X-Men but took root up in Bayville to mentor mutants who did not want to go to the institute. I know who you are looking for. I know where Ethan is. So follow me I will take you there.  
  
Jenna: Wow, thanks! I don't know how to repay you!  
  
Kitty: Don't! Just make sure you save your friend. I am afraid Scarlet is too late to help. She feeds off of what Mystique tells her. But, anyway, follow me!  
  
Jenna, Brian and Kitty ran off into the sunset to get Ethan back.  
  
The red energy continued to pour into Ethan's helmet as he still lay unconscious. Wanda was getting aggravated and tired.  
  
Scarlet: Is it time for me to stop? I am getting tired, and I think any more and I might kill him.  
  
Mystique: No, you are doing fine, and if you kill him, nobody will know nor care for that matter. Just keep doing it, you are almost there. Five minutes more and his powers will be drained.  
  
As Mystique finished her sentence, Brian, Jenna and Kitty phased through a basement wall and into the lab. Mystique looking shocked, Scarlet still concentrating on Ethan.  
  
Mystique: Oh god, not that Kitty Pryde. I thought you were dead. And you brought my two least favorite people in the whole entire world, you must be trying to piss me off.  
  
Kitty: Oh yes, Mystique. That is my plan. I am going to get Ethan back whether you like it or not.  
  
Kitty charged the machine where Scarlet was using her hex bolts to take away Ethan's mutant ability. She phased right through Scarlet and into the machine, shorting it out and shutting it off. Jenna levitated in the air and shot a ring of fire around Mystique as Brian looked at Scarlet increasing her sense of sound so sensitive that she began to bleed from her ears and cry out in pain. Kitty picked up Ethan as they all phased through the wall and back up to the top floor. Slowly, Ethan became conscious as the members of Exodus and Kitty crowded around him.  
  
Ethan: Wow, what happened to me? I feel so. different? Where are we?  
  
Brian pointed to a sign outside the mansion that read Darkfyre Academy.  
  
Brian: It looks like Mystique is going to try and give the Professor a run for his money. This could get really ugly.  
  
Kitty: As I suspect it will. You are all brave mutants and deserve to wear the coveted X. I can tell you will help out our cause greatly. I need to get heading back to my place. I have mouths to feed and mutants to mentor. Good luck.  
  
Jenna: Thanks Kitty. It was so good to meet you!  
  
Kitty Pryde walked out of the gates of the mansion and back down towards the town. She looked so regal, so honorable to them. She was one of the original X-Men. They glory moment was quickly put to a halt.  
  
Ethan: Uh, guys. I can't use my powers. At all.  
  
Brian, Jenna and Ethan all looked at each other. Had Scarlet been successful in taking away Ethan's powers, and if so, how could he get them back?  
  
Jenna: I think things just got ugly. 


	3. Maya Oh My Part One

X-Men: Exodus  
  
"Maya Oh My" Part One  
  
Maya Sanchez sat poised in her World History Class, intently working on her Math homework. History had never been her best subject, which explained her "D" in the class. She looked up as her teacher continued.  
  
Teacher: Now, Harriet Tudman helped many slaves escape to freedom using a system of underground trails using what?  
  
Damned if Maya knew. She looked over to see Misty Bridges, the smartest girl in the school. If only once Maya could show her up, it would be a sweet day. Misty smiled. She must have figured out the answer. at that moment Misty's voice was heard.  
  
The underground railroad.  
  
Only. nobody else heard her voice. Only Maya. it just. emerged from her mind, as if Misty was talking in her head. As Maya tried to figure out what happened, Misty began to open her mouth, to blurt out the correct answer.  
  
Misty: The Unde..  
  
She was cut off by Maya.  
  
Maya: The Underground Railroad!  
  
The class stared at Maya. This was the first time she had ever spoken a word in her History class, and for it to be the right answer to a question was equally scary. Maya giggled as Misty gave her extremely cold looks from her desk.  
  
Maya figured out how she heard what Misty was thinking before she said it. Maya had finally inherited her family "gift". Every member in her family was able to read thoughts on the day of their 14th birthday. Today was her birthday. Today she finally received her gift. Thankfully it was the end of the day, as Maya ran home to tell the news to her parents.  
  
The three X-Men of the newly formed Exodus Team sat in the Infirmary on the bottom floors of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. On one of the beds lay Ethan, shirtless with many prods and buttons attached to his chest. Brian was taking notes.  
  
Jenna: Wow. Scarlet sure had some effect on you. She blasted you a week ago, and you still don't have your powers! Mystique is a lot smarter than I give her credit for.  
  
Ethan: Well, I better get well fast because I don't have my powers. What if we get called on a mission, or we get in trouble? I am just a liability.  
  
Jenna: Then we will burn that bridge when we get there.  
  
Brian looked up from his notes with a frown.  
  
Brian: Well, there hasn't been any change. We need you to take it easy for a while, to give us time to figure out how to fix this.  
  
Ethan: Well this is great, JUST great. I swear if I ever get my hands on that girl again, I will kill her myself.  
  
Ethan got up from the bed and pulled the plugs off of him. As he buttoned his shirt up, he looked at Jenna and Brian leaving the room.  
  
Jenna: Sorry Ethan, we would stay but we are late for a training simulation class.  
  
Maya had been having fun with her power at first. She could tell what her mom really thought about her clothes, what her friends really thought about her, and basically any answer she needed, she was close by to Misty Bridges. Over the weeks however, she began to lose focus on how to keep the thoughts out of her head. They kept coming in and invading her brain like nosy neighbors, now it was taking its toll on Maya. She lay in bed, in extreme pain, her head pounding.  
  
Maya: ¿Mama, cómo puedo vivir con esto?  
  
Mama: Maya, mi hija, es el regalo. Escuche por favor los pensamientos. Le ayudarán a facilitar el dolor.  
  
Maya concentrated hard on the thoughts in her mind. She imagined the thoughts as a light switch. Something she was able to control. She tried her hardest to flip the switch, and slowly but surely, she flipped the switch off. The thoughts flowed out of her head.  
  
Maya: ¡Mama, lo hice! Lo hice!  
  
Mama: Es solamente temporal, pero para ahora, hará. Resto justo mi niño.  
  
Maya hoped the thoughts would never return as she drifted off to sleep, her mother however looked extremely worried. Splat! Jenna was hit with an orange paint ball shot out of a hovering machine.  
  
Professor X: Jenna, you were the leader, and you have just been eliminated. Who is the new leader?  
  
Jenna: I will choose, Jubilee.  
  
The students were in the amazing room known only as the Danger Room, a place where the students of the School participated in Training Sessions which helped them control their powers. Right now the mutants were in the middle of the desert, in the middle of a Sandstorm. Professor Xavier perched high above the room in the control center of the Danger Room.  
  
Jubilee nodded as she was appointed new leader of the team. Three mutants (Jenna, Brian and Bobby aka Iceman) had been eliminated and now it was down to three. She raised her hands releasing light globules of bright colors and sparks that resembled fireworks straight at the hovering robot machine. As the globules hit, the bot began to fizzle as it shorted and fell to the ground.  
  
Jubilee: Ok, Wolfsbane. Head into your Lupine Form, see if you can track any of the bots. We only have two left, then the safety zone. Go for it!  
  
Wolfsbane, who was a mutant who could transform into a wolf, and into a form that was between a wolf and a human, which gave her extreme boosts of agility, dexterity, strength and vision. She could also track just like a wolf.  
  
She transformed into her half wolf/ half human form as she began to track the area. She turned to Southwest as she began to pick up the last two bots.  
  
Wolfsbane: Ah, I found the last two. Follow me guys!  
  
Wolfsbane completed her transformation into a wolf as she began running to a nearby boulder, just about 10 feet from the bots.  
  
Jubilee raised her hands at one of the bots as she released four of her light globules as they sent sparks into one of the bots. The bot fizzled as it regained it's control and shot a paint ball at Mirage, one of the last three mutants. Splat!  
  
Professor X: Danielle, you are out.  
  
Danielle headed back to the control room. It was down to just Jubilee and Wolfsbane.  
  
Wolfsbane: What do you think we should do? Your power isn't enough.  
  
Paint balls began to fly everywhere, Jubilee and Wolfsbane began to run behind a boulder for cover.  
  
Jubilee: Hmm... look for a weakness in the bot, something I can aim for...  
  
Wolfsbane transformed into her Lupine Form, running extremely fast around the bot, dodging paint balls and jumping off rocks as she returned to Jubilee.  
  
Wolfsbane: He has got a weakness, it is at the bottom. It's where the engine is that enables it to shoot the paint balls, fry it and we fry the machines. I will distract them.  
  
Wolfsbane, still in her Lupine Form, began to distract the bots by running around them. Jubilee ran behind the bots shooting two light globules at each of the bottoms of the bots. They fizzled as they sparked and fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Jubilee: Rahne! We did it! Let's cross the Safety Zone line!  
  
As Wolfsbane and Jubilee began to cross the line to the safety zone, The ground underneath them dropped, quickly Wolfsbane grabbed Jubilee's hand as she turned into a wolf and jumped high in the air, using her claws for gripping and jumped up out of the hole and into the safety zone. The once desert turned into the cold familiar steel walls of the danger room.  
  
Professor X: Excellent work you two. Keep up this kind of performance and soon you could be wearing the X!  
  
The girls blushed as Jenna wiped some stray paint off her training uniform and came up to the professor.  
  
Jenna: We need to talk....  
  
The Professor, Brian and Jenna headed up to his office to talk about their current situation, as they all took seats Jenna began.  
  
Jenna: Professor, it's about Ethan...  
  
Professor X: I take it his condition isn't improving?  
  
Brian: No, not at all. It has been a week, I mean who knows how much longer this could take, and with Scarlet being such a threat right now...  
  
Jenna: We need a temporary replacement... For just a week or two, until Ethan gets his powers back. Professor X: I see.. I understand where you are coming from, and it would be a wise decision. You will have your replacement by the end of the day, but you will have to break the news to Ethan.  
  
Brian: Yeah, that's Jenna's job. I voted and well, she lost.  
  
Jenna: MINE?  
  
Brian: You know Professor, I would love to stay, but uh... I have some homework to get to! See ya!  
  
Brian ran out of the room quickly and closed the door.  
  
Jenna: Professor!  
  
The Professor laughed under his breath and looked at Jenna.  
  
Professor X: Somebody has got to do it.  
  
Ethan looked enraged.  
  
Ethan: Replacing Me! How could you guys! I mean it is not like I am completely useless!  
  
The discussion wasn't going how Jenna had planned.  
  
Jenna: Only until we can find a way to get your powers back, and besides, we don't want Scarlet to drain any more of your power than she already has.  
  
Ethan: Well what am I supposed to do all day? I can't train at all, and that is all the other kids talk about!  
  
Jenna: I am sure the Professor can find something for you to do.  
  
Ethan: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. I just hope this replacement doesn't get too comfortable in my spot, cause once I get my powers back.  
  
Jenna: Yes, I know Ethan, you will show us what's what, now try and do something productive. I need to the Professor to meet our new team member.  
  
Maya was walking through the mall with her parents. It was a Saturday afternoon so of course it was packed. Maya was starving, she needed to eat something. It had been her first outing since she got the thoughts out of her head.  
  
Maya: ¿Mama, puedo tener un poco de dinero para conseguir un poco de alimento?  
  
Mama: Seguro, tome esto, apenas no pierden adentro en el alimento de la chatarra.  
  
Maya headed to the food court and straight to Casa Lupe, her favorite fast food restaurant. She order flautas, her favorite mexican dish and quickly got her food. While walking back to her seat, the thoughts creeped in.  
  
Why does he always do this to me? Does she know how much that hurts? Why can't everyone just leave me alone? I wonder how much this sweater is. Claire is SO hot.  
  
Maya grabbed her head in pain as she dropped her tray, food going everywhere. She fell to her knees. This was worse than any other attack she had ever experienced. The light switch technique was not working. She had to release the thoughts. Her hand began to tingle. Sweet Release.  
  
Maya: GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!  
  
As Maya raised her hand in the air, three near by people sitting, casually eating their food went flying in the air, and so did their tables in chairs. The people went flying into the cold hard glass of the Old Navy Display Window as Maya opened her eyes, the thoughts gone.  
  
Maya: What have I done? What is WRONG with me?!?!  
  
Maya ran out of the food court, out of the mall, and into the streets. This was nothing like her family's gift. Her family had never hurt anyone, she was a monster. She needed to get away... FAR away.  
  
Ethan continued to mope around his room before heading up to the Professor's Office to see his new replacement. He better not be a good mutant. He didn't want anyone out doing him.  
  
Ethan: Hey Professor, has my replacement arrived yet? Came to look at an improved model.  
  
Professor X: Stop talking such nonsence Ethan, you will get your power back soon. No, they haven't arrived yet, you are the first, and at a good time I might add.  
  
Ethan: And why is that?  
  
Professor X: I was just down in Cerebro and I picked up a mutant detection in Syracuse, New York. Her name is Maya Sanchez, and she is packing great telepathic powers. Her family is a line of natural telepaths, but with her mutant gene she is developing telekinetic powers as well. She is extremely afraid. I want you to try to bring her here.  
  
Ethan: Me? But I am powerless, what if Mystique tries to get her?  
  
Professor X: You may take one student of your choice. It will be good practice for them to face Mystique as well as for you. Good Luck Ethan, you can leave as soon as you choose your partner.  
  
Ethan left the office, going over the many mutants he had met at the school, trying to pick the best one for the job.  
  
Shortly after Ethan left the Professor's Office, Jenna and Brian entered his office, excited and nervous to meet their new team member.  
  
Professor X: Hello Jenna, Ethan. I can tell that you are both very excited to meet the new addition to your team. I will tell you, it was a tough decision. I have been reviewing Simulation Logs, training tests, and power control files all day and I think I have found the perfect member to add some balance to the team.  
  
Jenna: Professor, please kill the supsense, who is it?  
  
Brian: Yeah, I am dying to know!  
  
Professor X: Very well then, I guess the time is right. Oh new team member, you can come out now!!!  
  
The doors behind Brian and Jenna opened, and in a newly polished X- Suit wearing the mighty X was... 


End file.
